A Wanted Life
by LunaLayosa1031
Summary: It's not fair- "BOOMER!"Bubbles screamed as he boy dissapeared into the shadow."Bubbles! Stay there! Keep away!" With that he dissapeared- No not fair at all-"Buttercup!" "Butch what's happening!"- Why? I wanted it-"I'm gonna die aren't I?" "Blossom,don't talk like that." "BRICK IT'S TRUE!"-Now, I'm gonna take yours-"NO!"- A life for a life. I want MY life back. reds/blues/& greens


I making this story because it popped into my head, as many others did. Well, while writing this I'm making another story called 'Memories Lies', that story is the one I'm going to be working on first and is my main priority. So this one story, like the others that I will post up soon, will merely be side stories. I will update them when I can , have extra time, or on holidays.

Again, I will complete ALL of my stories not matter haw long they take. When it reaches Summer time, then that is the time I will be able to work on all of them. No excuses. So if I do not update to this or my other stories, that means I am merely busy with school and only have time to write (probably no time to edit) one chapter. I repeat, my main story for now is 'Memories Lies', a PowerPuff Girl Z fanfiction.

I will appreciate it if you would review to my stories. If you do to a lot of my stories (AND I KNOW YOUR READING THEM) I will update to a story if you place it in a review. I always check my stories reviews and viewings ,with the little time I have to spare.

Thank you for reading, if you have read.

**...(0-o)...**

Wow, dang it. I made it sound like a business letter or a homework assignment from Grammar class...

B-**O**RING~**!**!**!**!

Any way this story is gonna have our REDS, GREENS** AND** BLUES!**!**!**!**! LET'S GIVE A HAND OUT TO THEM! I CAN'T HEAR YOU CAUSE I'M TYPING AND LISTENING TO MUSIC ON FULL BLAST! IF YOU ARE CHEERING AND CLAPPING OUT LOUD RIGHT NOW; THEN YOU ROCK MY FRIEND!

This will have our favorite things we just love to watch in the movie theater all together in one story. Don't believe me? Well I'm gonna tell you the genres** RIGHT NOW!**!**!**! DRUM-ROLL PLEASE!**!**!**!**

* drum roll beats furiously in back ground*

**ACTION, ADVENTURE, DRAMA, FAMILY, HORROR,** romance (r-r)..., **MAYBE COMEDY IDK IF I'M FUNNY, SUSPENSE, SI-FI, SUPERNATURAL, MYSTERY AND...DANCE!**

No not dance...maybe...no I don't know how to write dance...I mean the moves and such cause just spelt dance...Well like D-A-N-C-E not spilling it like a glass of milk...If that did happen what would it look like?

(o-0') another question I shall add to my list of things I want answered...This list will never be fulfilled...(;-;)... WHY DOSE THE WORLD HATE MY LIST!

This is a BrickxBlossom BoomerxBubbles and ButchxButtercup fanfic...

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

'What? What's going on?'

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

The only sound was the soft, almost inaudible sound of rustling leaves. Oak trees towered the sky as mighty pillars giving you the feeling of powerlessness. They even gave off an eerie and ominous feeling about them. But they where trees. Full lush green trees that where filled with life. So how would they give off an ominous presence?

They just do.

All of a sudden the eerie forest was filled with the sound of joy. It rang out through the forest and danced through the leaves giving a somewhat innocent and peaceful aura. A gust of wind blew throughout the forest carrying up puffy white dandelion seeds off of their flowers. They danced through the air as if dancing to the sound that filled the spring timed forest. The place seemed to have never heard this sound for who knows how long and so the land lurished in the moment. To try and soak in the sound into it's memory. The sound of children's laughter because the forest knew what would happen soon. It knew that it wouldn't last because 'it' doesn't like it.

So, 'it' would be there soon...

Two teenage girls ran around, playing in the forest. They laughed with out a care in the world as the pushed and teased each other. One girl had sky blue eyes that shimmered like the running water of a river, as they moved around the two blue orbs glimmered full of life, and she long blond hair that flowed and swayed like golden rays of light. They were held in high pig tails that where tied up by two, long blue silk ribbons which the ends dangled in by the side of her head. She wore a light blue sundress that was rimed with white frills.

The beautiful blue eyed girl turned away from her friend and to look at all of the multicolored plants and butterflies and surrounded them. A bright blue one flew in front of her face and she tried to catch it but her black haired friend tackled her playfully to the ground. They both laughed and the blonde haired girl pushed her raven haired friend off. The raven haired girl's bright grass green eyes opened and stood to help her blonde friend up.

The raven haired girl had shoulder black hair that was darker than the night sky. When the short locks swayed, the sun glinted off of it caused her hair to not only to be as black as the night but to shimmer more brightly than the stars in the night sky. Her eyes, though, were truly amazing. For green eyes and black hair where as beautiful as blue eyes but with black hair was truly a rare sight. But it was not the color that catches the attention of many, it was the fire of determination and fierceness that hid within them. Even though they held such a look, they also held a soft and kind glaze over them that said she had a pure heart. Like the blue girl, she wore a light dress but her's was a light mint green and she had no frills on her dress.

The green eyed girl reached her hand out to the blue eyed one. The blue eyed one smiled gratefully and the raven cheekily smiled back. They dusted their cloths off and removed the leaves from their hair. Once cleaned the two just started to wander around the forest. The walk was silent ,a comfortable on though, and just enjoyed the scenery. The blonde girl stops walking causing the her green eyed friend to look back at her.

"What's wrong?" The green eyed girl asked ask she stared at her friend worryingly. The blue eyed girl looked up and stared at the the ground. After staring at her shoes for a couple of minuets, she looked back up to the green eyed girl with a solemn face.

"Should we go back to get her?" She asks uneasily, a bad feeling rising at the bottom of her stomach.

The raven girl's eyes widen with realization. Then she clutch her stomach and let out a humor filled laugh. The blue eyed girl looked at her friend with widened eyes. She was surprised by her actions but then turned away crossed her arms and huffed in the other direction, angry at her friend. The raven head saw this and stopped laughing with humor. She was now laughing with nervousness and the blue eyed girl continued to ignore her. The black haired girl sweat dropped and went to get in her friends vision of sight only to find that the girl's eyes where shut closed and her cheeks puffed out childishly.

"Come on she's only resting and besides she's tired you know what she had to go through to get us here! Just let her sleep. We'll wake her later." The raven haired tried to reason out. The other girl uncrossed her arms ,letting them fall to her sides, and opened her sky eyes to regretfully look at the ground under her feet. She knew that the green eyed girl spoke the truth.

"Okay...but lets get her soon. I have a bad feeling..." The greens eyed girl just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You were the one who wanted to explore deeper into the woods. You even said and I quote 'This place doesn't seem so bad! Why can't we come here if it's so pretty?'." The green eyed girl said as she tried to mimic the other girls voice. The blue eyed girl didn't react to it though. She showed signs that she didn't even acknowledge it, she only stared at the ground with slightly furrowed eye brows.

"But still I-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shh~. Listen..." The green eyed girl shushed the pig tailed girl.

She was now standing right beside the slightly younger teen. She had kept herself and her friend as still as statues. The air got tense and heavy. The blue girl looked at her suddenly serious friend with a puzzled face but she complied and stayed still. The pig tailed girl didn't make a move to remove the slightly sweaty and clammy hand from her mouth. Instead she kept her entire posture like the way she had it and the only moment she did do was close her water clear eyes.

It was quite the only sounds audible was the wind. She listened more and could hear the wind rustle the the leaves in the trees. She constrained harder and then she heard it. It was almost in audible but it was the sound of foot steps echoing in the forest, heavy ones... and they sounded close. Honing on to the sound, she could hear the sound of crunching ,beyond the soft thumping of each step, of autumn leaves.

'Autumn leaves?'

How could that be possible? It was spring time! What the blonde couldn't understand what she heard; her green eyed friend did. While the blonde was trying to listen to what she had heard the green saw what the blue girl was missing because she closed her eyes. The raven head's brilliant green eyes widen with horror and disbelief.

The sun, which was once shinning brilliantly, was now covered by a thick clouds and the forest was dimly lite. When the forests leaves started to rustle the green eyed girl looked up from the ground and into the sky. They were all, every single leaf was, shaking abnormally. They twisted, turned and shook as if they were all in pain.

The leaves that were lush and green, started to thin around the tips and edges and into a dry brown and rusty red color. When the color reached the steam the leaf would fall and descend to the ground but it wouldn't reach the ground ,oh no, not as a leaf that is. The started to crumble into smaller pieces of leaves covering the ground until the grass dissapeared. It didn't stop there. The pieces continued to descend until the girl couldn't see anything except for the reds, browns, and yellow specs that surrounded her and her friend.

The raven haired girl started to panic as she looked around furiously as she tried to find an opening. Feeling her friends distress, the blond girl opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. It was as if they were in side a tornado of leaves. She latched onto the hand that covered her mouth and huddled closer to her friend. They were both terrified.

"We need to go. We need to find her!" The blond whispered as she looked, as well, to find an escape route.

The raven head was now desperate she was looking around furiously and a black blur caught her eye. She tried to find it in the brown mess and saw it again in the corner of her eye. She looked again and again trying to look at it but every time she turned her head in that direction she couldn't find it for it would just dissapear. The girl growled in frustration and was about to give up but froze when she felt the blond tremble at her side. She looked down and saw silent tears running down the girls face. Her blue eyes had constricted into the size of beads and her hands had cupped both of her own and her body was turned towards hers but her face was looking at something.

"Hey what's wrong ,B-?" The raven head stopped as the blond had suddenly shakily lifted an arm and pointed into the distance.

The green eyed girl followed where she was pointing at and soon wished she didn't, for she had almost screamed at the sight. The blond had found the black blur that she had been trying to find but right now it wasn't a blur. It was on all fours and it stared a them with it's eyes that where a bright glowing red. No pupils were seen but they could feel that it was looking into their souls. It was was pure black all around it's body and it seemed as if they were looking into a a mass of darkness for how dark it was. No light could be seen given off of it and no words could be described to say what it was. Only one can though; a monster. A creature of pure evil and it was standing only a few feet in front of them. It was at the edge of the blizzard of leaves and if it took one big step it would be in the clearing with them.

They stared at it in terror and it stared back. The raven haired shifted her foot back an inch and stopped. The creature did nothing for a couple of minuets and then ,all of a sudden, it's head made a sharp one eighty turn clock wise. It's chin out to the left and it's long black hair dangling on the right.

The girls flinched at the sudden movement and because of the bone sicking crunch that was made when it snapped in place. The blond made a whimpering noise but bit her lip as soon as it slipped out. A dribble of blood ran down her lip and stopped then it stopped. The drop of blood rolled back up to the wound on the blond's lip and not a drop of blood was left behind as it climbed. The blond was shivering with terror as she felt the warm liquid find it's way back to her lip.

The droplet grew a bit bigger until the wound stopped bleeding. Then, carrying every droplet, it floated into the air and the two stunned girls watched it float towards the mass of black 'head'. The dark red droplet stopped an inch from the middle of the thing's sideways head before it slowly rippled into it's head. As soon as the red orb dissapeared into it's head the black mass stopped rippling and it closed it's red eyes. It's head snapped once more and it's head was completely upside down and now a horizontal line formed on his once was chin. It opened up as if it was a cracked open egg and a cloud of hot dirty air emanated from the mouth. When the cloud denigrated into the air, the girls were able to see the nightmare inside it's mouth.

The inside had black hook like claws in it's mouth. It looked as if they were used to insure that what ever was in it's jaws would never see day light again. The corners of it's lips were held together by strings as if holding the thing back from opening it's jaws any wider but there was still enough room for it to be able to eat the girls whole. The disturbing part wasn't that the hooks moved in waves in it's mouth but the fact that it was drooling heavily...but with blood. The blobs of red fell from its jaws and plopped onto the ground in puddles. Then the blood stopped falling.

An unearthly cry emanated from the things mouth an the blood that laid on the floor spiked up and down madly in pillars shaped like needles. The raven head snapped out her daze and turned in the opposite direction of the creature and ran while dragging her still petrified friend behind her. She wasn't sticking around to see what would happen next. The blond girl's head was still in the direction of the beast and she did see what happened.

The blood climbed up the things legs like spiders and made it way to the upside down heads eyes. the creature opened it's eyes and the blood crawled to the center of each eye forming two small black dots. As the blood formed the dots the eyes shook wildly trying to look around. When every drop of blood was inside it's eyes the eyes shaking increased a tenfold. Then they just stopped in the corner of it's eyes and slowly rolled it's black dots in the center of eye. Red demon eyes met a horrified blue.

The girl screamed bloody murder and the thing dashed as an inhuman pace. It was now on the chase and it was gaining speed quickly. Soon the blond girl felt water and saw that they reached the river. They were now swimming a cross the river. The two panted as they swam to the other side. They climbed onto the bank and tried to catch their breaths. The raven haired girl looked up and saw that the creature just stood there on the other side just staring at them.

It's head snapped right side up and it's hair flared out like fire. It'd red eyes glowed bright before it turned around running in the direction it just cam from. When it seemed like it was going to keep going straight it stopped and looked right at the raven headed girl and screamed it's unearthly scream. Then it turned left and it's figure dissapeared behind a bush. Jumping up from her seat, the raven haired girl grabbed her friends hand and continued running away.

"Why are we-!?" The blond headed girl started but she was cut off by her friend.

"You saw that right?! It looked at us before it turned! It's still chasing us. We need to grab Sis NOW and get the heck out of here!" The raven head yelled.

"Why don't we just fly?!" She suggested not knowing why they don't just use their powers.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE BURNED AT THE STAKE?!"

"It's better then being eaten by that thing!"

"Well remember how it reacted to us running? Or when we went across the river? It just got faster and not to mention ANGRIER!"

"SO?"

"SO? HOW DO YOU THINK IT WILL REACT TO US FLYING!? You know what Father said; he said to never underestimate demons. They're pure evil and they play with- no torture their prey!"

"How do we escape then?"

"Well just find our sis and run the hell away. Or when we find her THEN we'll escape by flying. It would be three against one and we could easily help each other out." The raven said as they reached a clearing. The two ran up to a tree where all three of them took a nap at and gasped. Their sister wasn't there.

"Were is she?" The blond asked worryingly her blue eyes blurred with tears. The raven head looked at her little sister with her red eyes. Tears bundled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"I don't know...maybe we can-." She never got to finish her sentence as a scream echoed through the forest.

The two girls gasped and in a flash of light they flew towards the scream. They froze at the sight. A girl with long red hair and bright pink eyes. She wore a similar dress that the blue girl was wearing but with no frills. Her back was pressed against the bark of a giant willow tree her gaze locked on a black figure that was no farther than two feet away from her.

It was the same one that was chasing the girls earlier.

The two sisters stood in shock that it had gotten there first. A purple barbed tongue snaked out of the demons mouth and slithered it the air towards the girl. The tongue was an inch away from the red headed girl and she turned her head away. The tongue gave her a small lick on the cheek and the girl screamed out in pain. The barbed tongue left five scratch marks on her cheek and a dark purple fuzzing ooze dribbled down each scratch. This scream woke the girls out of there daze. The two started flying towards the creature, anger burning in their eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The raven haired girl screamed only a few steps ahead of her blond sister.

The creatures tongue darted back it's mouth as it looked at them with it's demon red eyes. It hissed at them before running towards the red head. The girl tried to escape but the thing caught her in it's mouth. The eldest sibling turned to look at her sisters and reached her hand out in their direction. Her hand five inches away from her raven haired sister's.

"GIRLS-!" The red head screamed relief filling her eyes as her tears flew out of them. She looked as if she would be saved as the the tip of the siblings fingers touched. But then the red heads eyes widened and horror filled them. As soon as the two's fingers touched the creature and the hostage dissapeared with out a trace.

"NO~!" The blond screamed with distress.

The raven head plummeted into the ground. She lifted her head and reached her hand out again into the space in front of her as if by some twisted miracle she would be able to grab her sisters hand. She got on her knees and looked around desperately when she saw no sign of her sister she hung her head and hit the ground repeatedly. To her side she heard her younger sister wailing and this caused her to hit the ground harder.

'I was there. I touched her. She would've been saved but I wasn't-!**!**!**! I couldn't-!**!' The tears that bundled in her eyes fell.

She girl raised her head to the sky and looked at the gray clouds that still hid the sun. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated the world right then and there. She had to let out all of the frustration that built in her, all of the pain, all of her feelings. She needed to let the world know how unfair it was for taking away her sister. She did this all in one word.

"BERSERK!" Brute yelled name of her beloved sister and Brat wailed louder at the name.

As if on que, rain started to pour down from the heavens. The two sisters wept under the dark rainy sky. The tears of lost mixed in with the rain. Though they escaped with their lives intact, their sister ,the one that always took care of them, wasn't as lucky.

As the two screamed louder the rain poured harder, drowning out the sound of their despair. They wept for two knew that they would never see their sister again...not even after they died for they know...

They know that thing took her so far away that death couldn't even save her.

* * *

**OxOxOxOx WASN'T EXPECTING THAT NOW WERE YOU!?**

** Review for me people or I won't update...**

I'm getting nightmares just for writing this...I don't know it you could picture it but I did...and I know what that thing did to her and I'm terrified of my mind right now...

I am literally shaking...I don't want that ,what Berserk is going through right now, to happen to me...

I'm so scared that it's not even funny...I regret making this now...I WASTED MY WHOLE DAY MAKING THE COVER PICTURE!**!**!**!**!**!**

So did you like it? If you ask me; I hate it because I might actually have my first nightmare ever after this...

I HAVE HAD DREAM WERE I'VE SEEN MY FRIENDS COMMIT SUICIDE IN THE SCARIEST WAYS AND THAT DIDN'T FRIGHTEN ME!**!**!**! **I'VE EVEN HAD A DREAM WERE I KILLED THEM AND MY WHOLE CLASS THAT I'VE KNOWN FOR 4 YEARS**!**!**!**! MY OWN MOTHER HAS HAD A DREAM WERE I KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY WITH JUST A KNIFE!**!**!**!** DO YOU KNOW HOW MESSED UP THAT IS!? NO NOT THE FACT THAT MY MOTHER DREMT IT BUT THE FACT I HAD THE SAME DREAM ONLY IT WAS ME**!**!**!**!**!**

**REVIEW FOR ME!**


End file.
